Pyrrole derivatives useful as immunosuppressive agents are known (see, for example, International Publications WO 2003/059880 and WO 2005/079788), and as a method for producing the same, for example, a production method in accordance with the following scheme is disclosed.

wherein R1a and R2a which are the same or different represent a hydrogen atom, a lower alkyl group or the like; R3a represents a hydrogen atom, a lower alkyl group or the like; R4a represents a lower alkyl group or the like; R5a represents a hydrogen atom, a C3-C10 cycloalkyl group, a C6-C10 aryl group or the like; R6a and R7a which are the same or different represent a hydrogen atom, a lower alkyl group or the like; m represents an integer of 1 to 6; D represents a lower alkyl group or the like; Z represents a C1-C10 alkylene group or the like; and Q represents a halogen atom or the like.